lastarrivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Hero
Basic Information Unlike the rest of the city, Hero wandered out of what had been considered ground zero ten years after the explosion that started everyone's memory. He doesn't know how or what happened to keep him ten years longer than everyone else, but he does know that he needs to find... something. In the meantime, he's spending a great deal of time trying to rebel against the current iron rule. He's saved many people from the clutches of Treatment, thus earning the name "Hero". Many people, however, see him and the rebel faction as threats to the current order and want him taken in as soon as possible. He knows that he's a polarizing figure. Slowly, Hero's rebellion turned from violent street clashes to more subversive tactics. Or maybe he's just giving up. Imprisonment/Deaths/Mutations He's evading capture quite often, it never seems to stick. Relationships Hero's life is complicated... History Ten years ago, Hero crawled out of Ground Zero. He couldn't remember anything, not even his name. During this time, he witnessed Alpha's brutal takover of the City and felt compelled to stop him. From there, Hero began to feel angered at Alpha's control on the city. He began a small resistance and his members are invested in the cause for freedom. For transparency of information. Alpha didn't want to give these things up and the two factions openly warred in the streets. The clamor cost more lives than Hero wanted and so he's pulled back to try to change things in a gentler manner. Though these days he does not know how he feels about the whole thing now. It's been about a year since he's caused any major chaos. Though he's always blamed if things go pear shaped. Extras Hero has since learned that maybe he is fighting for nothing. He can't stop now, however. Not until he figures things out. Stuff from games past Alpha For some reason that man is tied to him. Hero doesn't understand it. Anna Shepard Somewhat needy and very meddling, Anna is someone he keeps an eye on. She may get herself in trouble someday Dr. Arkalian It's so fun to poke him! Elizabeth Burkett Like her cohort, Zev, she's fun to get a beer with. As long as she's not ordered to you know, kill him or anything unsightly. Fortuna is his charge, he thinks of her as a younger sister of sorts. It's practically a full time job. Marcelo is a confused man, if one asked Hero. He may never quite understand the difference between what it is to be a Knight and what it is to be a knight. Though some day he may come around. Ward Even though he's forgotten it, Ward knows more than he lets on. Not that it does him any good. Zev The best thing about being "frienemies" with someone is that they tend to be fun to get a beer with. 99 bottles of beer on the wall Paternal Instincts Trolling Ark is a personal hobby Sometimes he's helpful of Knights and Sorceresses Talking Soulless? The difference between Knights and knights The difference between Knights and ladies Returning a lost Bri